The Wizard of Oz
List of references to The Wizard of Oz in Mystery Science Theater 3000. Season 1 The Crawling Eye *"It was a bizarre dream and you were all there." The Mad Monster *"He looks just like one of the flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz!" *"How about a little ball, Scarecrow?" Project Moon Base *"Scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all!" Robot Holocaust *"Scarecrow? Tin Man? Lion?" Untamed Youth *"The poppies made her sleep!" Season 2 *".... and Scarecrow, and the rest of you." Rocketship X-M *"Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man." Jungle Goddess *"Hail Dorothy, the Wicked Witch Doctor is dead. Hail Dorothy." Ring of Terror *"Ow! Hey, how would you like it if someone picked apples off of YOU?" King Dinosaur *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" First Spaceship on Venus *".... a brain, a home, the nerve." *"I... I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks!" *"Hey, he landed on a witch." Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster *"And what about Scarecrow's brain?" Season 3 Cave Dwellers *"Come forward, Cowardly Lion!" *"Yeah, and what about Scarecrow's brain!" Gamera *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Pod People *"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my! Lions, and tigers, and bears! Oh, my!" Gamera vs. Barugon *"How about a little tongue, Scarecrow?" *"Yeah, and Scarecrow's brain! *"Poppies. Poppies will make him sleep." Time of the Apes *"And what about Scarecrow's brain?" Gamera vs Gaos *"I do believe in Gaos! I do believe in Gaos! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do believe in Gaos!" The Amazing Colossal Man *"Yeah right, Dorothy. You can go back to Kansas now." Fugitive Alien *"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" It Conquered the World *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Teenage Cave Man *"Have a little fire, Scarecrow." Gamera vs Zigra *"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." The Saga of the Viking Women... *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" *"Hail Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead. Hail Dorothy!" War of the Colossal Beast *"He got shocked all the way back to Oz." The Unearthly *"Oh, what a world, what a world." Santa Claus Conquers the Martians *"Oilcan. Oilcan!" The Castle of Fu Manchu *"Auntie Em, Auntie Em. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Come forward, Cowardly Lion." Master Ninja II *"Who killed my sister?" *"The Wizard's not in!" *"Where has my little dog gone." Category:Pop culture Category:Running gags Category:RiffTrax Episodes Category:Stubs Season 4 Space Travelers *"I'm melting! Melting!" The Giant Gila Monster *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" City Limits *"Hail Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!" "Hail Dorothy." *"Come back later, the Wizard is busy." *"You're fired, Scarecrow!" *"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Teenagers from Outer Space *"Run, Toto, run!" *"Hooker headers and thrush pipes! Woofers and tweeters and bears, oh my!" *"Scarecrow, I'll miss you least of all." *"Somewhe-e-e-re...." Being from Another Planet *"I am the great and powerful Oz! Pay no attention to the man behind the boiler." The Killer Shrews *"Dorothy? Dorothy!" *"How about a little fire, doggie?" Hercules Against the Moon Men *How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Category:Pop culture Category:Running gags Category:RiffTrax Episodes Category:Stubs Season 0 Gamera *"The first quiz question is: Is Ted Turner dumb enough to colorize the begining sic of "The Wizard of Oz"?" RiffTrax On January 17, 2014, RiffTrax did an official riff of the 1939 classic film. Category:Pop culture Category:Running gags Category:RiffTrax Episodes Category:Stubs